


Hit on the Hitman

by Triskel_Samulet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Assassins & Hitmen, First Kiss, First Meetings, Getting Together, Hurt Leonard Snart, Minor Cisco Ramon/Lisa Snart, Minor Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Minor Ronnie Raymond/Caitlin Snow, Multi, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskel_Samulet/pseuds/Triskel_Samulet
Summary: Barry finally solved his mother's murder, but when the one who ordered it finds out, he will do anything to take Barry down.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 36





	Hit on the Hitman

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I got almost exactly 3,000 words on this one! I'm impressed with myself.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and if you like it please leave Kudos and comments!

Barry Allen was pinning the latest piece of evidence onto his case board. He took a step back to see where that put him in terms of solving his mother’s case. He flashed back to that day. There was a man wearing a yellow ski mask who shot her, but when the police arrived, his father’s fingerprints were on the murder weapon and they though Barry was lying to try and save his father. After that, Barry had made it his mission to prove his father’s innocence and put the real murder behind bars.

He didn’t really have the strength to be a police officer, so he became a CSI so that he would still have access to the resources he needed to solve the case. He kept his evidence board hidden away from everyone else at the station and slowly put the pieces together.

It wasn’t hard to figure out the Santini’s were behind it. His mother owned a flower shop on a street that was “protected” by them. Based on her financial records, she never paid the protection fees and he found notes stating she was trying to build a case against them. He knew taking down the whole crime family was out of his league, so he tried to find the goon who shot the bullet that killed her.

They were hard to come by, since he usually didn’t leave witnesses, but once every couple years, someone would report witnessing a mugging or murder done by a man in a yellow ski mask. Anytime a case would come up, Barry would try and get as much information as he could. Each hit was against someone that had displeased the Santini’s in some way or other; the muggings typically people behind on payments and the killings were those who outright refused to bend a knee to these gangsters.

Finally, the man in yellow made a mistake and showed his face to a camera; Eobard Thawn, the Santini’s hitman. It was already three a.m. when he got the hit on facial recognition, but tomorrow morning Barry was going to take his evidence to Captain Singe and his dad would finally walk free.

Len was awoken by a loud pounding on his door. He glared at his clock, telling him it was only three thirty in the morning. The pounding wouldn’t stop, so he rolled out of bed to answer the door, grumbling the whole way. He looked through the peep hole and groaned when he saw who was on the other side.

“What do you want, Santini?” He asked when he opened the door.

Santini barged his way in, “As you know, I run a very lucrative empire.”

Len rolled his eyes, “I know, you gave me my start. But I’m independent now. I don’t work for you anymore.”

“I’d like to take up a contract with you. I’ll pay triple your normal fee.”

That gave Len pause. Triple his normal fee? What did this guy expect him to do?

“I see you are hesitant. Please allow me to explain.” Santini took a seat, making himself at home. This made Len inwardly growl, but he kept it to himself because this was the wrong man to piss off, “There’s a certain CSI who has become too meddlesome in cases involving one of my men. I need him taken out before he gets to work in the morning.”

“I don’t kill. I rob.” Len stated, “Besides, don’t you have your own hitmen for that?”

“Well, you see, it’s my hitman who is at the center of the investigation. If he or one of my other men do it, it reflects poorly on me. However, an independent contractor is harder to trace.” Santini said this as if he were talking about the weather, not like he wanted to kill a man.

“I won’t do it.”

“That’s a shame. You know, your sister is a nice girl. Recently started dating my brother. Spent the night and everything. It would be a shame, though, if something were to happen to her before she could come home to the loving arms of her brother.” Len saw red, but knew he had to keep his cool, “Here’s what we know about the kid. Bring me the evidence he has against my man to me by nine o’clock and your sister leaves unharmed and you get double your normal fee.”

“I thought it was triple.” Len didn’t want to push his luck but wanted to push back somewhere.

“Since I had to threaten you into it the offer went down. It’s still very generous.” Santini got up and headed for the door, “Tick-tock, Mister Snart, I know you like to plan down to the second and you don’t have much time to do so.”

As soon as the door shut Len locked it. He started pacing around the room and punched the wall right under a picture of him and Lisa. She needed him. As much as he hated killing, his sister needed him, so he counted the seconds until he cooled down and he opened the file on one Barry Allen.

Barry woke up early and placed everything he needed in the file and made sure each paper was in its place. He could not afford to mess this up, if something went wrong he could lose his job and not even Joe would be able to stop it from happening. He ate a quick breakfast, double checked the file, and then left for work. He left earlier than usual to try and catch the captain before the station was too busy.

He got on the bus and could see a man running up to the bus to try and catch it, but the driver pulled into the street anyway. However, the man ended up jumping in front of the bus! Thankfully the driver saw and slowed to a stop, but he still hit the man. Barry was the first one out of the bus to see if the man was alright.

The first thing he noticed was blue. This man had such bright, light blue eyes and Barry got lost in them for a second. The man seemed to be in his early forties, but already had salt and pepper hair that he kept short. He was probably the most beautiful man Barry had seen in person.

“Are you okay? What happened?” Barry asked when he regained his composure.

“I’m fine.” The man insisted. He tried to stand, but it was clear there was something wrong with his leg.

“What the hell were you thinking?” The bus driver yelled behind him.

“Let me call an ambulance.” Barry offered.

“No!” The guy shouted, “No hospitals. I… don’t have insurance.”

“Okay, then let me take you back to my place. I have a friend who’s a doctor and can check you out cheaper than a hospital.” Barry looked at the man in earnest. He didn’t feel right leaving someone who was in pain.

“Fine.” The man relented. Barry helped him up and they hobbled the two blocks back to Barry’s apartment. It was slow going, but they made it. Unfortunately, Barry’s apartment was on the third floor and there was no elevator. When they finally entered Barry’s apartment, he got the man set up on his bed with his leg elevated and got him some ice for it, too.

“I’m just going to go call my doctor friend, just holler if you need anything.” Barry partially closed the door before he walked out. He wanted to give the man privacy while making sure he could hear any signs of distress. He took out the phone and dialed the number for Dr. Caitlin Snow.

“Barry! It’s always a pleasure to hear from you. What’s up?” He met Caitlin back in college when she dated his roommate, Ronnie. The two of them are happily engaged now and both have successful careers, Ronnie as an engineer at Star Labs and Caitlin as an ER Doctor. She originally was studying biological engineering but decided that she had more of a desire to help people in their immediate distress. She did still have an amazingly brilliant scientific mind and it had led to some hilarious drunken debates between the two that Ronnie would have to mediate.

“I have a really huge favor to ask.” Barry went on to explain what happened and it was in that moment that he didn’t even know the man’s name. If Joe were to find out about this Barry would be on the wrong side of a safety lecture. “He has no insurance; can you help him? I don’t think anything’s broken, but it doesn’t look good.”

“I’ll do what I can, Barry, but I’m on my break right now. I have three more hours in the ER.”

“That’s great. Thank you so much. I owe you.”

“Yes, you do. Next karaoke night you are my duet partner and I pick the songs.” Barry groaned, but agreed. She knew that even though he was a good singer, he hated karaoke.

After hanging up, Barry moved to the kitchen and started making hot chocolate for himself and his guest. No matter how bad a day got, hot chocolate can always make it better. He knocked on the door before he entered.

Len waited until he heard Barry on the phone before taking out his own. He still had half an hour before his deadline. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number he wished he would never have to use again.

“Do you have what I want this early?” Came the smarmy voice of Santini.

“Not exactly.” Len drawled, “I managed to stop the delivery of the file, but I became injured in the process. Thankfully, our little do-gooder decided to take me in instead of taking his file into work.”

“That is an interesting development.” Santini paused in consideration, “I still want him off the board. He’s the type who won’t stop digging until he gets what he wants. You have ‘till the end of the day.” He hung up and then Len was left with his own thoughts.

He needed to take stock of his options; he was bedridden because of whatever happened to his leg. Go figure the one day the kid would head for work early was the day there was a hit out on him. The kid he was supposed to kill was a genuine good Samaritan who took him in without question. However, despite any reservations, his sister’s life was on the line. He couldn’t put one stranger’s life at a higher priority than his sister’s.

His best course of action would be to wait until after the doc checks him so he knows the extent of what he can and can’t do. He probably should do some sort of poison, but he wasn’t prepared for that ahead of time. Maybe he should take a page out of Mick’s book and trap the kid in a fire, then both he and the evidence would go up in smoke. For some reason that thought had his stomach churning.

Thankfully he wasn’t left with his thoughts for long before Barry knocked on the door and walked in holding two novelty mugs.

“I made some hot chocolate for you.” He said, passing the mug of a penguin wearing a scarf.

Len smirked, “Cute.” His eyebrows pinched together as he saw the contents of the mug, “What, no mini marshmallows?”

“I was out. I checked. And I didn’t really feel comfortable leaving a stranger in my house while I went out to get some.” Barry responded and at least the guy had some self-preservation instincts in that cute little head of his, “Caitlin will be here in about three hours. She’s still working her shift at the hospital right now.”

Len nodded, he had three hours to come up with plans B-Z. After all, you make a plan and you expect the plan to go off the rails; plan A certainly did.

“I just realized I never got your name.” Len said.

“Barry, and you are?”

“Len.” He should have given a fake name. Every criminal instinct in him told him he should, but he didn’t feel right lying to Barry. “Don’t you have a job you were heading to or something?”

Barry’s eyes went wide as he realized what he was supposed to be doing today. He looked forlornly to the living room where the file presumably was. Barry clenched his jaw and took out his phone. 

“I guess I’ll just call in, then.” He said with a resigned tone to his voice. Len’s heart clenched at the sound of it. He could tell how personal this was for the kid and he was missing out on his chance for justice all to help out Len who was there to kill him. Barry was too good for this world; there should be more people like him instead of Santini.

The next couple of hours the two spent primarily in different rooms. Barry would occasionally check in on Len, but their interactions never went beyond that. Len knew if he let that happen that there would be no way he would be able to pull off this hit.

Barry was kind of upset with how stilted the morning became, but it was his fault. He was just so upset that exposing Thawne was going to take an extra day and it was clouding everything else. He didn’t want his bad mood to rub off on Len, though, so he spent most of the time in the living room. Finally, there was a knock on his door and let Caitlin in.

“Alright, where’s the patient?” She asked after giving Barry a big hug.

“He’s in the bedroom.” He led Caitlin then said, “Len, this is Dr. Caitlin Snow, Caitlin, this is Len.”

“Alright Len. What seems to be the problem?”

Barry zoned out a little while Caitlin assessed the damage. He couldn’t get the file out of his mind. He was so excited to get everything in motion today and take Thawne down.

However, he came up with an idea just as Caitlin said, “Thankfully nothing’s broken, you just sprained your knee. You’ll need a brace for the next month or so and you should take it easy.”

Len nodded, “Guess I’ll have to call someone to pick me up, then. Thanks, Doc.”

“Hey, Cait, can you do one more thing for me?” Barry asked.

“I get two songs on karaoke night.” She smirked.

“Fine, just bring the file on the coffee table to Captain Singe?” Even though she already agreed, he gave her a pleading look.

“NO!” Len shouted out of nowhere.

“What’s wrong?” Caitlin’s voice was colored with concern for her patient.

“You can’t do that.”

Barry’s blood turned cold as he wondered about the implications of that statement, “Why?”

“If she does that they’ll send someone after her, too.” Len stated.

“What do you mean? Who’s after me?” Barry asked.

“The Santini’s.” And that made sense, “They didn’t want to risk it coming back to them, though, so they took my sister as leverage and wanted me to do it. It’s a good thing you left early.”

“Wait, so you got hit by the bus because I was getting away?” Barry asked, his voice rising. Len nodded, “And then I just let you into my home!”

“To be fair, chances were on your side that I wasn’t a hired gun. Any other day I wouldn’t have been.” Barry could tell Len was trying to comfort him despite the strange situation. He looked over at Caitlin and found her face matching the shock he was feeling.

“When’s your deadline?”

“Midnight.” Barry nodded, trying to think up a plan.

“Do you know where they’re keeping her?” Caitlin piped up.

“The main house.” Len answered, “Why, what are you thinking up?”

“Barry, how fast do you think Ollie could get here?” Caitlin had a mischievous glint in her eyes that Barry hadn’t seen since college.

It turned out the kid and the doc knew the infamous Oliver Queen. Along with being a rich businessman, he apparently was also trained in various combat techniques. He and some trusted others went into the Santini house and came out with Lisa.

Once they got word she was safe, Caitlin took Len and the file to the police station. He decided it was time to go straight and managed to work out a deal that he would have a year of house arrest in exchange for his information of Santini and his operations. It was a much better deal than he was expecting, but that might have something to do with Queen’s girlfriend advising on the case.

About a week into his house arrest, there was a knock on the door. Lisa was out, so Len hobbled over to answer it.

“Thank you for, you know, not killing me.” Barry said with a small smile after Len answered the door.

“I don’t kill.” Len answered, “And Santini knew that.”

Barry helped Len back to the recliner and made sure he was comfortable before taking a seat on the couch.

“How’d you find me?” Len asked.

“Lisa and Caitlin exchanged numbers. She even set Lisa up on a blind date tonight.”

“So that’s where she went.” Len mumbled. He didn’t like the fact that his sister was out with an unknown guy, but someone the doc and Barry trusted must be someone good, right?

“I actually came here because… um, well, you see…” The kid faltered and blushed the most beautiful shade of red.

“Spit it out, Scarlet.”

“Willyougooutwithme?” The blush deepened and Len wondered how far down it went.

“As soon as I can walk again.” Len smirked and gestured for the kid to come closer. Barry did, as if in a trance, his eyes never leaving Len’s until their lips met in the first kiss hopefully of many.


End file.
